


Beyond

by StarryAntelope9



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Will eventually lead into FF7 game.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryAntelope9/pseuds/StarryAntelope9
Summary: Melia was a normal teenager living in the slums of Midgar with her Mastiff, Bear. Every day was the same, wake up, go to work, go back home, sleep, rinse, lather, repeat. One day while working at Tifa's bar, Seventh Heaven, she meets Cloud Strife. Melia and Bear soon find themselves on an adventure to save the Planet. Slight Cloud/OC, Tifa/Cloud/Aerith love triangle.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Cloud Strife/Original Character(s), Cloud Strife/Original Female Character(s), Friendship - Relationship, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife/Aerith Gainsborough
Kudos: 3





	Beyond

A soft ringing and beeping sound entered his consciousness, invading his sleeping state. The black-furred canine opened his eyes. From the darkness of the room and the soft lights of the street lamps outside, he knew it was morning, even though. The dog stretched the sleep out of his limbs and shook his fur out before stepping out of his dog bed. He walked over to the nearby couch that had been pulled out into a makeshift bed. A foot poked out from underneath the pile of covers. A quick sniff told him that it belonged to his owner. He could even see a flash of the silver butterfly anklet around her ankle as she instinctively moved her foot away from his nose. 

The incessant beeping was still going on, and only she could stop it. Letting out a soft ruff, Bear licked the heel of her foot, his action causing her foot to move once more. Bear went around to the side of the bed where his owner’s face was and in less than a second, he couldn’t resist the instinctive impulse to her face. 

“Agh! Bear! Staph!” Amelia shrieked with a laugh as the Mastiff licked her cheek again. The sixteen-year-old girl found herself pushing her dog’s face away, holding his muzzle gently as she did so. The buzzing sound immediately drew her attention to the small table by the couch. The alarm clock by the lamp was going off, the green digital numbers flashing 6:30 AM at her. “Oh crap, I’m gonna be late on my first day!”

Black Midshoulder length hair fell about her head in a soft wave as she sat up to sit turn the alarm off. Melia groaned tiredly, rubbing her face as Bear wagged his tail. The dog felt accomplished at having woken her up, even if it meant getting a little glare from her at first. 

“Alright, we’re going in rush mode,” Melia said with a yawn as she stood up and stretched. Her dog barked in response, following her as she went to the bathroom to begin the day.


End file.
